End of the Empire
by Voloran
Summary: My version on the fall of Trantor.Review please!Chapter 2up!
1. Emperor and Viceroy

End of the Empire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Asimov's Works.  
  
DAGOBERT VIII The last of the Emperors of the First Galactic Empire to rule Trantor. He was known mostly because the Great Sack took place during his reign. Yet, he is known to be a great tactician. Had he not been born during the days of the Empire's decline, he might have been named amongst the "strong" Emperors…  
  
Emperor and Viceroy.  
  
Towad Gilmer was the Viceroy of the Tepevan Sector. Lord of the Nourishmental Council of the Empire and Overlord of the Enrichmental Industries of the Requirement Planets. In short, he was a viceroy to 20 agricultural planets and director of the fertilizer factories that they needed. But he liked his job very well. In fact, his job led him to visit the Emperor of the Galactic Empire every alternate day. Though it only commanded 27 planets, including the agricultural worlds, it was still know through the galaxy as the Galactic Empire. And it was yet powerful! And yet Trantor was all metal with a colossal population of 30 billions.  
  
The Imperial Guard recognized him and saluted him as he entered the Royal Court. It was empty but for a wizened, pale man in his late fifties. Gilmer bowed to the Emperor. " Welcome dearest friend," the Emperor said." What brings you this early? " Rebellion ", said Gilmer grimly. " Ah! My friend, need we worry? "The Emperor said cheerfully, more than enough have been dealt with, I tire of squashing quibbling 'warlords' and 'royal dignitaries'. Gilmer smiled grimly," No ordinary warlord threatens your august throne your majesty, it is but a sprawling empire capable of nucleics." "Nucleics!"The Emperor said shocked," But that is impossible " "Yes your majesty, nucleics. They have emerged near Kalvaten obviously unknown to the fact that the Imperial navy conquered it some time ago." "What do they want?" The Emperor said quietly. "Our sources on Kalvaten speak of … 'magicians'." " Magicians?" " Beings with supernatural powers." The Emperor laughed. " Preposterous! If your spynet enrolls such people, I fear my trust in it may be unfounded" " My Lord, there are those on Trantor too, who speak of the Galactic Spirit. Scholars tell of his continual war with the Malevolent Spirit, I fear…" " You fear too much! Put it in your head Gilmer, There is no Galactic Spirit and no Magicians." The Emperor said,"However, men dealing with nucleics are required by the Empire. We must know who they are."  
Gilmer flinched, but managed to control himself. " Precisely, My Lord." he said " Which is why I have come to crave for more ships." " And you will get them." The Emperor agreed. " If it deals with men of nucleics, I need them…and their knowledge." " I thank you my graceful lord." Gilmer said.  
And he left.  
But the Emperor waited and pondered.  
  
Well! That's it for the first chapter. First time I am SERIOUSLY attempting to do something. Even if you absolutely detest it pleeeeeeeese review. I need reviews to write more…. or stop doing it too maybe. Have a cookie! 


	2. Viceroy and Commander

End of the Empire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Arius Telem: the commander of the Imperial Fleet in its dying days, he was known as a   
  
great tactical genius. His abilities to produce victories out of nothing were incomparable in those   
  
days.  
  
He was the last hope of the Empire whose borders were forever engaged in endless war and   
  
whose interior bulged with rebellion. And it was in his hands that the fate of the Empire once   
  
came...  
  
Viceroy and Commander.  
  
  
  
The colossal flagship of the Empire, the Puerifoy veered hard to port to avoid the incoming   
  
blasts from the enemy warship. Space around it burst with explosions and lasers and missiles. A   
  
war was on. On the bridge of the Puerifoy, a tall man watched an azure planet below and the   
  
warships coming from it. Bulky relics from bygone days, the enemy ships bore the brunt of the   
  
Imperial Fleet, they were already malfunctioning from lack of expert repairs. The Imperial Fleet   
  
was no better off. The tall man frowned. Half of his ships were grounded due to malfunctioning of   
  
the shields or the weapon systems or the hyperdrive itself. Expert techmen were a premium and   
  
did the smallest repairs for grand fortunes. The days of the Empire's glory were dead. The man   
  
frowned again.   
  
" They are retreating commander." said the other man.  
  
The commander nodded.  
  
" Shall I order the fleet to follow?" the other man said.  
  
" No!" the commander said, " It is enough for today. The crew will be tired. Move to quadrant 14-  
  
A"  
  
" Yes commander." the other man obeyed.  
  
Another man came running, his face flushed," Transmission from Viceroy of the Empire Towad   
  
Gilmer. Peer of the Realm to Commander Arius Telem, Peer of the Realm."  
  
Arius followed him to the nearest holotrans and ordered the operator to feed him the   
  
transmission.  
  
A pale, skinny and tall face peered at him.  
  
" Greetings commander! I hail you!" he said.  
  
" Greetings viceroy!" said Arius.  
  
" I have received news of your spectacular victory over the Fastrian Pirates and had the honor of   
  
watching it live in holonet transmissions. The Emperor is pleased at your success.," said viceroy   
  
Towad Gilmer.  
  
Arius nodded," It is my duty to fight for the Empire."  
  
Gilmer looked at him studying for a moment, and then said," My ship is bound for the Puerifoy. I   
  
hope to meet you soon commander."  
  
"It will be my eternal honor." Arius said.  
  
The small transport headed towards the massive flagship. As it neared, a hatch opened and   
  
the transport entered it and landed. The door opened and a cloaked man stepped outside to regal   
  
ceremony. A guard-of-honor saluted him as he walked the aisle toward a tall man. The man   
  
bowed and fell to his knees.   
  
" Stand up commander." said the viceroy.  
  
" Greetings viceroy." the commander Arius said.  
  
" It gives me great pleasure to meet the Imperial commander, who has displayed such a fine   
  
upholding of the Empire."  
  
" It gives me great pleasure to meet the Peer of the Realm and the Emperor's Ambassador."  
  
The Imperial Guard saluted again as the two men walked forth into the conference hall.  
  
  
  
The conference drawled upon the aspects of the victory and the economical resources of the   
  
region. Frankly, Arius was bored, but he could not excuse himself and had to listen to the dry   
  
debate. Arius was a warrior, he was not interested in scholarly works, since childhood his dream   
  
had been to be a military officer. And now, he had achieved more. He looked distrustingly upon   
  
the viceroy.   
  
After the conference, as the commander was leaving, Gilmer called to him.  
  
" Have you thought about the offer Arius?" he said in a low voice.  
  
" No viceroy, my duty is to uphol…"  
  
" Uphold? Uphold what commander? Do you mean this space fiend cursed spineless Empire? Do   
  
I tell you once again?" the viceroy interrupted angrily," The Empire is dead. Dead, killed,   
  
murdered or if you please, fallen. This 'Empire' as they call it is not worth a backplanetary   
  
province. It does not matter if it lives."  
  
" Is it dead yet?" Arius asked," It lives on viceroy, as it has been living for the past twenty   
  
thousand years. It has declined viceroy, but not yet fallen. It has hope. The Emperor's new   
  
policy…"  
  
" The Emperor?" Towad said," the Emperor is nothing but a weak, frail, oldling who has no sense   
  
and is outrageously foolish."  
  
Arius glanced around for any eavesdroppers.  
  
" My dear viceroy! Answer me this. If I do somehow accept your offer, what then shall happen?"  
  
" I am glad you are coming to your senses Arius." Said Gilmer," Yes! We will then form a   
  
triumvirate and a new, and more powerful Empire. "  
  
" And how do you propose to do that."  
  
" By the space fiend! Your genius and my influence and diplomatics! They will work like a charm."  
  
" You do not fool me viceroy! I am no fool. Your only intention is that I conquer Trantor for you, so   
  
that you can rule the Imperial Purple after which you shall then execute me."  
  
" No my friend Arius. I shall never even think of such thoughts. I shall need your help in the   
  
forging of the new Empire."  
  
" Never, Viceroy! I thought you to be a loyal and faithful man. I thought that your offer that you   
  
made me on Kalvaten was a mere joke. But you have turned out to be a common traitor. A dreg   
  
of the Empire. One of the foul space worms that seek to ruin what protects and feeds them."  
  
And with a swish of his cloak, Arius Telem turned around and left with his back to the viceroy.  
  
And behind him, the Viceroy, Towad Gimer, Peer of the Realm watched him with interest and   
  
gave a tiny smile, nearly unnoticeable upon his pale, stony face.  
  
Authors note: Yes that's it for chapter 2. Thanks princess for reviewing me. All hail princess! 


End file.
